


Shake It Off

by JasnNCarly



Category: movie - Fandom, movies - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, ten sentence challenge, unleashed movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Danny continues to build his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here’s a link, if you haven’t seen the movie -[Unleashed](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jX2wFPhcVYo)**

**Shake It Off**

**Experience** : After Victoria’s concert, they had returned to a somewhat normal and mundane life; however, for Danny, a man who had lived as a pit bull, everything was new and exciting.

**Was** : Sometimes she could forget his past life where he lived to attack, possibly killed; Victoria never asked questions in fear he would reveal too much or runaway in some failed attempt to protect her and make sure she never saw him as a danger.

**Protection** : He would stay up to the point of exhaustion, afraid he would miss something on the outside if his eyelids were closed; when he finally fell into a deep slumber, Victoria would sneak into his room and watch him sleep – only her imagination could clue her into the violent flicker of his eyelids and shake of his tense body.

**Clueless** : Her laughter died down as she exited the building with a coworker to see Danny’s happy expression transform to disappointment; she wanted to be around no one more than her shy companion, but she could sometimes mistake his silence to mean he was not interested.

**Label** : “I didn’t like it” his response made her bite her lower lip hard, hoping to prevent a pleased smile as he continued to prepare supper; she had no clue if they would ever establish their relationship as ‘something’ yet she felt like a girlfriend when she knew he hated the idea of her around another guy.

**Routine** : He showed up on time to walk her home with a single change “For you” he extended the roses to her in an awkward presentation, sticking his hand out so fast he caused her to jump back; she allowed a huge grin to cross her lips, sneaking a quick kiss to his cheek as he bowed his head in embarrassment, then took his arm to signal it was okay to go home.

**Fear** : Whether they were with or without Sam, Victoria sometimes caught his looks towards people around them – a threat for them to stay away or he would do whatever it took to protect them,  ** _his_**  family; she didn’t know if she should feel her skin crawl at the idea of his mentality, even though she was positive his anger would never be directed towards her she wondered if he would ever completely let go of his training – especially with the knowledge that Bart could return.

**Kindhearted** : “I would never let anyone hurt you or Sam” those words made Victoria feel invisible, as though there were nothing Danny could not do in order to make sure no harm ever came to them again – no one would separate them; she knew this security came at a price, his sanity, and did her best to alleviate his worries, curling up beside him on his bed and lying her head on his chest – a smile appearing when he placed a nervous hand on her shoulder for a slight embrace.

**Wait** : Victoria refused to explain her life to anyone, especially to those curious about her quiet friend who showed up everyday; instead, she held onto the tiny moments Danny gaze her as time passed, holding her hand at time without prompting or the kiss he sometimes returned to her cheek.

**Life** : She wondered if she would ever run out of things to show, teach, and experience with him as though it were her first time living as well; when he stared at her as though she had the key to the universe, Victoria convinced herself she would come up with something.


	2. How You See Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple drabble continuing to explore Victoria's perspective.

**How You See Me**  
  
Victoria needed him to see her as attractive, desirable; Danny had the ability to look straight through her.  
  
All kisses between them were initiated by her, each one just their lips pressed together and absent of the passion she sought.   
  
She wondered if he recognized how her hair had grown beyond shoulder length, how her eyes were highlighted by a light brown; but Danny focused on his piano play.  
  
Victoria knew he would do anything for her; he had told her as much. But this was something she had no idea how to ask for this – or if she should.


	3. Bring on the Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble about Victoria's excitement and attachment to Danny.

**Bring on the Butterflies**  
  
Victoria wanted to scribe every single detail, jot notes in her mental journal with hearts decorating each edge; the summary of all the romance she could experience with a man who experienced life only through her.  
  
His hands awkwardly tangled in her strawberry blonde tresses; the faint scar on his eye flickered as his eyes remained shut; his lips still moist from the kiss they had stumbled into with one another.  
  
She never wanted to pressure him, sometimes ached at the snail’s pace of progress between them; but patience earned her rewards like this – the bliss of his first kiss.


End file.
